1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to transceiver systems and methods, and more particularly to radio frequency transceivers.
2. Background Art
Recently, transceivers have most input/output (I/O) components located off-chip on a printed circuit board, or the like. However, this can lead to a large number of external components (i.e., components external to the chip), more complexity, and higher costs.
Therefore, what is needed is a single chip having an integrated transceiver I/O components that can be internally configured to reduce a number of external components.